codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Flight Of The Falcon
Flight Of The Falcon is the fourth episode of Code Lyoko Tales. Summary Episode IV Flight Of The Falcon A MYSTERIES FIGURE has fled Quahog with Aelita and is heading to an unknown place. '' ''Jeremy has enlisted some help from old characters that will be in this next universe and is helping Jeremy racing to Aelita's rescue. Will he be too late? I sure HOPE NOT! Jeremy was soon floating in the portal yet again until he saw a ship which was the Falcon from Star Wars the only ones that were flying was Han and Chewy along with Luke and Leia they saw Jeremy and they started to help him as they brought him inside the ship. Han: hey who are you and what were you doing out there? Jeremy: I am trying to find my friend Aelita have you guys seen her? Luke Leia Han and Chewy shook their heads no. Jeremy: Oh great now I am traveling in circles and no one has seen Aelita at all. Leia: Why you asking for her was she your friend who helped you defeat X.A.N.A years ago? Jeremy: Yes but now she was kidnapped by a mysteries villain and I don't know who he is or where he is taken her at. Luke: Well that's terrible that she was kidnapped by whoever took her I hope you find her soon. Jeremy: I was wondering if you guys can help me find her I mean we finding Aelita is like finding the core of Lyoko under Sector 5. Luke: Really well then would you like to tell us about that? Jeremy: I certainty would I like telling stories. Anyways after our two week vacation had finished I had spotted X.A.N.A on the network making Replika's for his future attacks. Jeremy: Man I just found X.A.N.A on the network and he is attacking I don't know what he's doing but its bad. Ulrich: Why don't we go after him then? Jeremy: Look Ulrich we done this before and first of all we can't just go it will take time to do so. Anyways later that day me and Aelita discovered a large number of monsters have congregated in a single chamber of Sector Five, and we soon notified the others. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd made their way to the Factory and are sent with Aelita to the Ice Sector. Aelita, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich enter the room with the monsters and notice they seem to be attacking "some sort of blue ball" hovering in the center on the room. I soon decide to research the object while the others move in to protect it from the monsters. In the ensuing battle, both Yumi and Odd are both devirtualized, and Ulrich is left to fight on his own I then discover that the blue sphere is the Core of Lyoko, and that destroying it will destroy the rest of Lyoko as well. Jeremy: Don't let the monsters blow that up that is the core of Lyoko and if it blows up say bye to bye to Lyoko. Ulrich: We got it Jeremy. We managed to save the core from being destroyed but we also need more help so we had William join us in our group. But everything in our group changed when William came along. We were all in the scanner room, William had stepped into a scanner and I soon created his Lyoko avatar, officially making him a Lyoko Warrior as well as rendering him immune to the return trips to the past. Afterward, Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd remind William of how dangerous X.A.N.A. is, and warn him not to get overzealous. William: I can't wait to be a Lyoko warrior for the first time and I can't wait to fight X.A.N.A on Lyoko. Yumi Get real William X.A.N.A is much more dangerous then you think. Ulrich: Plus your need time to be ready to fight X.A.N.A. William: Oh man. Later that day however X.A.N.A was attacking the core yet again and no one was available expect Aelita and William so Aelita and William soon went to Sector 5. Meanwhile in Sector Five, Aelita and William enter the Core Zone, where William, enchanted by Lyoko, battles several Creepers while Aelita traverses the room and touches the Key Mechanism. Not taking their mission seriously, William refuses to follow Aelita into the next chamber and becomes trapped in the Core Zone. I soon arrive in the lab as the Scyphozoa appears and captures William. Aelita is unable to make it back into the Core Zone in time to save him, and he is possessed. After a short battle, William devirtualizes Aelita and travels to the Great Hall. William: Jeremy this jellyfish is attacking me AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. Jeremy: Aelita go get William quick. But William ended up under X.A.N.A's control and he soon destroyed the core of Lyoko and Lyoko was gone but thanks to Franz Hopper we got Lyoko back. Jeremy: And so my friends that's how we discovered and lost the core of Lyoko. Jeremy: Hey there's Aelita shes heading for that old factory which as i read online that's the old Battle Droid factory I wonder why the kidnapper took Aelita here anyways follow them Han. Han: You got it Jeremy. Jeremy: Aelita are you ok? Aelita: Jeremy we have to get out of here now before you guys end up being captured too. Luke: Were not going without you Aelita. Aelita: that's sweet Luke but i'm serious. But before Aelita could finish soon the kidnapper came back and saw Jeremy and the others and he soon putted down his hood showing himself. Jeremy: Hey it's you Baron. Baron: Yes it's me Jeremy and thanks to me kidnapping your friend and you following us I wanted you two here in this Battle Droid factory because you two are gonna become and be part of my new Battle Droid army now that I have the factory running well. Baron: I'll save you and Aelita for last. Baron soon pushed a droid into the machine maker and he came all ready and pretty tough holding two guns as he was activated by Baron after he pushed the button. Battle Droid: Roger Roger (as he is holding the two guns up). Baron: Hahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Will this terrible fate befall Jeremy and Aelita? Find out in the concluding chapter of Code Lyoko Tales: Gambit On Geonosis. Trivia * In this episode Jeremy retells the tales of Straight to Heart and Final Round.